Pizza Article
by manystuff
Summary: It started with italian pizza and ended with Kama Sutra.


**_Author's Notes: Hello, guys! So, yesterday I posted a Clois story, and today there's another. I know that Smallville writers are backing off, and I feel bad for it, so as long as I can, I'll continue with the writing._**

 ** _Like I said before, English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes you might come to find._**

 ** _This one is about pizza and library and a very sexy book. I got this one in a prompt from Tumblr, but it was just about the Italy thing and the library, I just_ had _to add the sexy book!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)_**

 ** _•••_**

"No wonder you're an alien." Lois said, sitting next to her boyfriend in the library.

"Cute." He said sarcastically.

He was reading about the most popular lunch foods in Italy specifically from December, 17th, 1982 to June, 16th, 1990. Who does that? But of course, he was Clark Kent, so there's not much she doesn't expect from him.

"I'm just trying to get a good view at these dates and luch foods for an article I'm writing." Clark explained focused on reading the italian book.

"Why in the world you're doing an article about italian lunch foods?" Lois asks, rolling her eyes at his choice of work.

"It's a very interesting subject, alright? And it's not like you didn't like that time I took you flying to Italy. And you certainly liked their lunch foods." Clark smirked looking at her before going back to the books.

"I do like some pizza. And since we're talking about it, can't you make your article better saying that pizza and Italy are made for each other and italians eat pizza since December, 17th, 1982?" Lois asks, but she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about because her mind flew away and it is thinking about their little flying visit to Italy. That was a memorable moment, she thought with a smirk.

"That doesn't make sense at all, Lois." Clark sighed frustated with all of the books. "Perry asked me to write this article, but I'm pretty sure it was just because he was hungry and wanted some italian food."

"Perry is always wishing some italian food, Smallville. Maybe he was angry about something at the time and it kind of added up to him making the choice of this story for you." Lois said thoughtful. "Jimmy probably wasn't there, because Perry always torture the kid when he's pissed."

"Now that you mentioned, Jimmy was actually with you, covering the Tate story." Clark said, putting two and two together. "I think I know why Perry was so angry."

"Oh." Lois said, looking a bit guilty. "Before you jump to conclusions, Smallville, the Tate story was very important, so I just couldn't not go to that warehouse." She said defensively.

"Right. And if you hadn't gone to that warehouse, you wouldn't have gotten yourself in trouble, and Perry wouldn't have been angry because of that. And if Perry hadn't been angry, he wouldn't have given to me the Italy story." Clark said, turning his chair in a way it would make him stare very closely at her beautiful hazel eyes.

She gave him a guilty smile while looking at his baby blues.

"I'm sorry?" She asked more than affirmed.

"I need more than a apology. I mean, I came all the way to the library and had to read all these boring books about pizza, and I'm still writing the article because Perry will soon want to know why I'm taking so long to write this thing." He said, leaning closer to her.

Damn farmboy who knew she didn't resist to his confident side.

"And what do you want?" She asked a little bit affected by his close presence.

"Maybe we could..." Before he could finish his suggestion, she put her lips on his in a hungry kiss that he just couldn't resist. He kissed her back with just as much passion, but then he remembered they were in a library, and not in the confort of their home, unfortunately.

"Lois!" He said, after pulling away, trying to sound responsable and trying not to let her see just how much he wanted to kiss her like that again.

"What? You said you didn't want a simple apology, so I gave you more." She smirked. She looked at his conflicted eyes, he was clearly trying hard not to kiss her again, and she could only think how good it is to be in control of the situation.

"But...we're in the library." He whispered with a guilty voice, is almost as he already knew that he wouldn't be able to resist if she did something like that again.

"You and your old-fashioned thoughts, Smallville." She said smiling, taking his hand and stading up. He followed her lead untill they arrived at the back of the library. It was a pretty hidden place, a lot of shelves full of books that could block any unwelcome looks.

"What are we doing here, Lois?" He asked innocently.

Lois passed her finger on many books and stopped in one in specific. She smirked thinking about Clark's face when he opens it.

She took the book in her hands carefully so Clark wouldn't see the book cover. She opened it and looked for a interesting page. She grinned when she found and showed it to him.

Almost instantly she saw red running in his cheeks and his eyes widened more than she could ever imagine. She had to laugh at the scene.

She has just shown sweet, kind and innocent farmboy the book known as Kama Sutra.

"Lois! Oh my God, what's that?" He asked turning his head a little bit to the side, trying to understand what was happening at one of the pictures in the book. "I didn't even think that was possible!" He said again, took the book from her hands and put it down on it's original place.

"What's the problem, Smallville? Like you've never tried any of those before." She smirked and he blushed once again. This was just too much fun. She almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

"I never tried any of those...things." Clark said defensively.

"Yeah, right. What about three nights ago, when we were at the living room and you started putting your..."

"LOIS!" He said a little bit louder and they heard someone "Shh!" them. "Could you stop that, please? We're in the library."

"Kama Sutra is a book, so we totally could read it. That's what we do in libraries, we read books." She said matter-of-factly.

"Lois, I'm not reading Kama Sutra in the middle of the library with you. I think I saw some kids before we came to the back. I'm not risking their sanity."

"Suit yourself, Clark. But I'm taking this book home with me. This is probably one of the most interesting books in this place, so when I get home, I'm reading all pages." She said, grinning at him and wating for him to stop her from going home.

But Clark Kent was just too uptight.

"You know, Clark, I think it's time for you to forget your pizza article and sweep your girl off her feet." She said, biting her lower lip, an act she found out he very much appreciates.

He looked like he was going to blow with temptation, but she knew how loud his responsable side was talking right now, she just had to make him see that he didn't need to be like that all that time. And she would do it oh so glady.

"Como get your Harley, Smallville." And that was it. He was lost in the moment she said it.

And when he kissed her it tasted so much better than italian pizza.

•••

 ** _F/N: Hi again, hope you guys enjoyed your reading. It's just a little fun story, and I was thinking about coming here with a real story with more than one chapter, maybe I will._**

 ** _Feel free to review and ask for prompts!_**

 ** _See ya ;)_**


End file.
